


He Might Be a Keeper

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Creepy, F/M, Other, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: “Ihateyou,” an eight-year-old Adrien said, glaring at his mother, his jaw set. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and his chest ached as he panted. “I hate you!”"Then I release you."---Emilie had always wanted a child. She'd tried to conceive for so long, and nothing ever stuck. But then she and Gabriel had found the peacock miraculous. And Emilie could try for children as often as she wished.Sentimonster Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 80
Kudos: 208





	He Might Be a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts), [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts).



“I _hate_ you,” an eight-year-old Adrien said, glaring at his mother, his jaw set. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and his chest ached as he panted. “I hate you!”

Emilie stared down her son. “Then I release you,” she said coolly. “Duusu, spread my feathers.” Adrien shielded his eyes as bright blue light enveloped his mother. 

Frowning, the transformed Emilie reached her hand out and twisted it into a claw. Pain gripped Adrien’s heart in its tendrils. He clutched at his breastbone, gasping. 

Emilie snapped her fingers, and Adrien disappeared in a wave of blue bubbles. A blue feather floated out of her Graham de Vanilly ring, and turned white. 

Emilie sighed. Another failure.

***

“I had to discard our son today,” Emilie informed Gabriel as he sat down at the table for dinner.

“Again?” Gabriel said, raising a brow. He picked up his fork and knife, and started cutting into his canard a la presse. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. “That’s unfortunate. You had this one for almost a year. Do you still want one?”

“I do,” Emilie said, sipping at her wine glass. “I think I’ve perfected the physical appearance. But I’m getting tired of the ones that talk back.”

Gabriel’s lips twisted. He never did approve of Emilie’s desire to have children, but as long as she was the primary parent, he didn’t mind her trying for one. And only one. “You’ll perfect them eventually. How old will this one be?”

“You know I hate changing diapers,” Emilie said, a smile curving her lips. She took a bite of her food and chewed thoughtfully. “So probably six or seven. I’m thinking it might be a good idea to socialize one of these children. Do you know of any potential playmates?”

“Mayor Bourgeois owes me a favor,” Gabriel said, taking a sip of water. “And he has a daughter about that age. Charlotte? Christina? Camilla, perhaps? Something that starts with a C.”

“Excellent,” Emilie said. She covered her husband’s hand with her own. “Thank you for allowing me to try.”

Gabriel gave her a look. “You know I don’t ‘allow’ you to do anything, my sweet. You do whatever you wish to do.”

Emilie laughed, and Gabriel smiled back at her. “Rude, Gabriel.”

Gabriel kissed her fingers. “Let me know when you’ve decided on another son.”

“I will.”

***

“He’s beautiful, Emilie,” Gabriel said, drawing a finger down Adrien’s cheek. “Absolutely perfect.”

The sentimonster stared at him, love shining in his eyes. “Are you my father?”

Gabriel stepped back to his wife’s side as she dropped her transformation. She twisted her ring around her finger. “I’m nervous,” she said. “What if I have to discard this one, too?”

Gabriel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Your skills have improved so much since your first one. You’ll stumble upon the right combination of traits eventually.”

Emilie turned to him and cupped his smooth cheek in her hand. “Thank you, lovely.”

“Are you my mother?” Adrien said, inching closer to his parents.

Gabriel stepped back, allowing Emilie to turn to Adrien. Emilie smiled down at her son. “I am your mother, Adrien,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “And I love you. I love you more than anyone ever will. Remember that, won’t you?”

“I will,” Adrien said, leaning into her embrace.

“Good,” Emilie said, smoothing his hair off his forehead. “I don’t want you to ever disappoint me, Adrien. Otherwise there will be... consequences. Do you understand?”

Adrien nodded vigorously. “I won’t, Mother.”

Gabriel beamed at his wife. “You’ve done well on this one, Emilie. I think he might be a keeper.”

Emilie sighed. “I hope so, Gabriel,” she said. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
